Blow out the Candles and Make a Wish
by Azurela
Summary: Roxas loves order. Roxas loves perfection. His friends are quite the opposite. That fact is made painfully obvious to the blonde yet again, when he gets quite a big surprise on his birthday. AU, Akuroku.


Rating: **M**

Summary: Roxas loves order. Roxas loves perfection. His friends are quite the opposite. That fact is made painfully obvious to the blonde yet again, when he gets quite a big surprise on his birthday. Akuroku

--

**Blow Out the Candles and Make a Wish**

--

Perfect. Everything was finally _perfect_.

It had taken Roxas the better part of a month and _a lot_ of persuasion, but the honey-haired blonde had somehow managed to convince his parents to let him have the house for the night to have a party with his friends.

In the end, he supposed, they'd only really agreed because they trusted him, it was his birthday and if he screwed up, it'd give them the opportunity to make sure that it never happened again. Nonetheless, Roxas was happy.

Roxas was a perfectionist. This was evident from the way his room was in perfect order at all times to the way that his hair was pristinely spiked. And, being the perfectionist that he was, Roxas had spent the better part of an hour making sure that everything absolutely perfect. When he'd finally convinced himself that the living room was satisfactory, refreshments and decorations were in order, and enough seating was available, he went upstairs to get ready.

The honey-haired blonde loved order, loved having everything planned out.

His friends, however, were far from the same.

Roxas casually waited for his friends at exactly five minutes to eight, and though his cousin Demyx arrived on time five minutes later, he was _very_ put off when they arrived over an hour late. The doorbell rang and the blonde opened the door, scoffing at said friends who grinned at him.

"Hey, Rox," The blonde in front of him, Hayner, said, grin widening. Roxas crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "Sorry we're late. We were getting your cake." Roxas raised an eyebrow and glanced behind the other boy. His eyes widened when he did. The cake was _huge_. It had to be at least as tall as he was!

"Wh-where did you get that thing?" The blonde barely managed, slightly suspicious, and wary of the mess it may make, but nonetheless moved out of the way so that his friends could bring it inside. Hayner grinned.

"Olette's grandma made it. Its vanilla with sea-salt flavored frosting," he said, knowing that it was Roxas' favorite. "Don't worry, we won't make a mess."

Roxas stared at the cake in disbelief. It was even equipped with unlit candles already. "Th-thanks guys," he finally managed.

"Sure thing, Roxas," Hayner replied, smiling smugly.

--

Roxas was pleased to find that the rest of the party went as he had planned. He opened his gifts, he and his friends joked around and then finally, it came time to wish Roxas happy birthday. Perfect, just as Roxas had wanted it to be.

The blonde's friend, Marluxia, lit the candles, and his friends sang happy birthday to him, telling him to blow out the candles and make a wish, which he did, wishing to find true love, just before he blew them all out.

Roxas stared at the cake wide eyed when it immediately began to open. The blonde turned to Hayner, having a _very_ good idea as to what was going on. "_You,"_ He said pointing at him accusingly, "What did you do?!"

Hayner grinned. "Oh nothing major- just convinced everyone to pitch in to get a male stripper."

Roxas gaped at him. "You _what?!_" Hayner's grin turned into a full out smirk. Roxas glared at the other blonde murderously. That _bitch_. He was going fucking to kill him for this.

The honey-haired blonde turned toward the cake, fully intent on telling the stripper to leave but froze when he saw him, heart pounding as he took him in. Hayner _would_ find somebody that he'd be attracted to.

The stripper was very tall, at least six foot, seven, with fiery red hair coming down his back in long spikes. His skin was beautifully pale, wonderfully accented by the dark blue- very slutty- police uniform and aviator sunglasses he was wearing as well as the tattoos on his cheeks.

Roxas' mouth opened slightly as he took him in. The red-head was _gorgeous.._.

The blonde continued to stare, making a small, sexy grin come across the red-head's face. Roxas' heart nearly stopped when he reached up, removed his sunglasses, and beautiful emerald met his sapphire.

"I don't suppose you could help me?" He asked, voice smooth as silk yet sweet as honey.

"W-with?" Roxas asked.

"I'm looking for someone named Roxas," he answered, in that same tone.

"He's Roxas," Hayner piped up. The red-head smirked, a Cheshire grin coming across his face.

"I was told that you've been naughty and need to be disciplined," He continued. Roxas frowned, taking a step back. Yep, he was _definitely _killing Hayner later.

The red-head approached him and Roxas continued to back away until he backed into a chair, tripping and falling into it. The blonde's heart nearly stopped for a second time when the red-head straddled him and pinned him there as he reached behind him. The blonde gasped when cold metal clasped around each of his wrists, locking him to the chair. "I came prepared- your friends mentioned that you might try to run away," he purred into the honey-haired blonde's ear. Roxas blushed slightly. "Be a good boy and watch, and I'll untie you later," he whispered, just before getting off.

Roxas' blush deepened and he watched, wide eyed as the red head walked away from him, ass swaying with each step. His eyes widened even more when he heard Hayner snicker and then saw him dig out his camera.

"If you take _any_ pictures, you are _dead_ later," Roxas promised.

Hayner simply grinned right before he blinded Roxas with the flash. When his eyes focused again, he saw that the red-head had turned and was facing him again. Piercing green eyes bore into ocean blue. Roxas swallowed when music began to play shortly after and the stripper began his show.

The red-head danced in a seductive manner, thrusting his hips as he approached the blonde and teasing him as he began to take off his clothes, starting with his jacket. Roxas began to feel his body heat up, particularly in one spot, as he watched, not liking it one bit. When the red-head began to unbutton his shirt, he closed his eyes, turning his face away. He didn't care if the red-head wouldn't undo the handcuffs later or not, he couldn't lose control. He wouldn't. Not in front of everybody.

Roxas didn't open his eyes, even when the red-head used his night stick to lift and turn his head. Smirking and having a good idea as to what was going on, the red-head straddled the blonde. Positioning himself so no-one else would see, he palmed the blonde's semi-erection. Roxas gasped, trembling. His eyes opened wide when the red-head increased the pressure. The red-head's smirk widened as those ocean blue eyes stared into his own and a blush crossed the blonde's cheeks when he saw that the sexy red-head was shirtless.

Roxas held his breath as that beautiful face inched closer. _"I'd watch if I were you, that is, unless you want me to punish you later,"_ he whispered, lustfully, that Cheshire grin returning as his breath ghosted across the blonde's lips and he moved his hand, slipping something into the blonde's back pocket. Roxas, not having noticed, swallowed hard just before the red-head got off and resumed his show.

It didn't take long for the blonde to become completely overcome, and soon he was glad he wasn't wearing tight pants. Roxas felt the pain in his abdomen increase as the red-head, who was now only wearing a thong and high boots, approached. He didn't even pay attention to the camera flashing as the red-head knelt in front of him.

"W-what're you doing?" the blonde whispered when the stripper lifted his shirt. The red-head merely smirked as he unbuttoned, and unzipped Roxas' pants. "S-stop it!" the blonde cried out, blushing as his pants and boxers were pulled down.

Roxas struggled, thoroughly embarrassed, as the red-head parted his legs, and his friends stared in shock. The honey-haired blonde froze, gasping and trembling when the red-head's long lanky fingers ran along his length. He took the opportunity to get closer to the blonde when he did, and Roxas had to try _very_ hard to hold back a moan as the red-head's tongue replaced that hand, just before he took the blonde into his mouth, accommodating him fully.

Roxas shuddered as that tongue went to work, running along his underside. A moan escaped the blonde's lips when the red-head began to suck, making him even more embarrassed. Roxas tried to stay in control, but shook again when the red-head's tongue slowly traced his length once again, more roughly this time. He completely lost his already diminishing control when the red-head began to bob his head up and down, making the blonde moan and shudder continually as he tugged against the handcuffs.

Roxas cried out in ecstasy as the red-head's head bobbed even faster as he continued to suck, and he shuddered violently as he came inside the red-head's mouth. The honey-haired blonde felt the heat that had built up in his groin rush to his face when he felt the red-head swallow eagerly and watched, vision hazy, as he pulled away.

Emerald locked with ocean blue and the red-head smirked, standing and making Roxas' heart pound wildly as he pulled the blonde's boxers back up.

"_That was on me,"_ the red-head whispered slowly in the blonde's ear, undoing the handcuffs. _"Check your pockets later, birthday boy."_

Roxas barely felt the metal unclasp and fall to the floor, instead watching, and trying to get himself under control, as the red-head walked away. He watched as the stripper picked up his clothes and put on a long trench-coat like jacket, just before going out the door, past Roxas' still shocked friends.

"…Roxas?" Came Hayner's voice after a few minutes of silence, jolting him back to reality. "Roxas are you okay?" he asked. The honey-haired blonde glared at his friends, particularly Hayner. "…Roxas?"

"Get out." The honey-haired blonde said, his voice strangely calm.

"Roxas…?"

"OUT. EVERYBODY GET OUT!" The honey-haired blonde yelled, pulling up his pants and standing. All of his friends, and even Demyx, hastily complied.

Hayner was the last to go through the door. He paused in the doorway.

"…Look Roxas, I'm sorry," he said.

Roxas glared just before slamming the door shut and locking it.

--

As soon as his friends were gone, Roxas slid down to the floor, gripping his honey hair as his knees came to his chest. He felt justified with being pissed at his friends, really he did. And Hayner would most likely be dead by the end of the week, but that wasn't the main thing on his mind, nor was his embarrassment.

His main focus was that beautiful – very sexy- red-head, with those gorgeous green eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about the way he'd danced, his voice, the way his ass swayed as he walked… the way he… he…

The blonde shuddered… but it wasn't from revulsion or because he felt violated. It was because he'd liked it. _Liked it!_ That was why, and he really didn't know what to think about that.

He sat there for quite a while, finally deciding that it was best to forget about the stripper and to get his mind off of things. Roxas stood and began to clean up to do just that.

--

Roxas didn't talk to his friends for three weeks, only starting to forgive them at the end of the second.

He couldn't really help it. He'd never been able to stay mad at them permanently. His anger had just remained for quite a while, because no matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about the red-head. And though he eventually forgave them all, including Hayner, he ended up rolling his eyes, annoyance returning, when Hayner flashed him his usual grin and pushed his luck by saying he'd known that Roxas would cave. Roxas had decided to let it go, but only after punching Hayner in the stomach for payback, of course.

Currently, the blonde was in the laundry room, about to start his wash, muttering darkly about Hayner. He shook out his pants and was just about to put them in the washer when something fell out. Curious and seeing that it was some sort of card, he went to it and picked it up.

He raised an eyebrow, whispering the name on it as he read it. "…Axel? Who's that?" He asked aloud. His eyes widened as soon as he asked, and he felt his face heat up as he remembered- _Check your pockets later, birthday boy._

Roxas hastily flipped the card over and saw a number on the back.

The stripper wanted Roxas to contact him, huh? Alright, he'd call him. And give him a piece of his mind for embarrassing him. Then hopefully he'd be able to forget him.

--

The blonde hurriedly left the laundry room, searching for his phone, which didn't take long to find, and began to dial the number on the card.

_Riiing…_

_Riiing…_

"Come ooon," Roxas whispered impatiently, tapping his foot, "Pick up."

_Rii-_ "Hello?" Came that seductive voice that the honey-haired blonde hadn't been able to stop thinking about. Roxas froze, heart beating rapidly, wondering what he should say. "Hello? Is someone there?" came the voice again.

"I suppose 'Axel's a stage name," Roxas said a bit harshly, wanting to be the one in control.

"Hello, Roxas," The red-head replied. Roxas' mouth opened but he couldn't think of what to say. The red-head remembered him? And had recognized his voice? "I see that you found my card." Roxas could just see that Cheshire grin working its way across his face and frowned deeply.

"Why did you give me your card?" The blonde asked.

"Why did you call? Why not ignore it? Did you want to see me again?" the red-head asked, easily controlling the conversation. Roxas felt his face heat up and bit his lower lip, glad that the red-head couldn't see.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," the other replied.

"W-wh-hat?" Roxas stuttered.

"I'll be at the top of the station tower tomorrow afternoon. If you feel the same then I'll see you then," he said smoothly. Roxas' eyes widened and his mouth opened, but before he could say anything, the line went dead.

--

The next day, Saturday, was perfect. The weather was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky, and there were birds chirping as the sun shined. Roxas almost thought of it as a facade as he arrived at the station tower and began his ascent to the top, nervous as hell, still in disbelief that he was going to see the stripper again.

The blonde stopped when he reached the top, seeing a very familiar red-head sitting on the ledge, his back to him.

"…Axel…" Roxas breathed. The red-head stiffened slightly at the sound of his name then turned, facing the shorter boy. "Is that really your name?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms. He needed to ask the red-head a few things.

"Yeah," the other replied, going to him. Roxas almost melted again as those beautiful emeralds bore into his sapphire but knew that he had to stand strong against the red-head and not give that away.

"Why did you give me your card? Why did you… Why did you do what you did!?" Roxas asked, making the red-head stop.

"So impatient, you are. We just met up and already you're demanding things."

"Tell me!" Roxas demanded.

"Because I like you and that was the best way to get your attention and to get you to take me seriously." The red-head replied. He smirked, inching closer to the blonde. "Besides, it wouldn't have been very nice of me to _leave_ you that way, now would it?"

The blonde felt himself flush. "What if I hadn't liked you?" He asked, only halfway thinking. "What if I _don't _like you?" he quickly corrected.

"If you hadn't liked me, you wouldn't have looked at me the way you did. If you don't like me now, then you wouldn't have called me or come here," the red-head replied.

"What if I came here to tell you off?" Roxas shot back.

"Then by all means, tell me off. But answer me something first," the red-head said. "Why did you let me get so close to you if you're so angry with me?"

Roxas' eyes widened, when he realized just how close the red-head was, and even more so when Axel gripped his shoulders. The blonde tried to jerk away when the red-head bent toward him but he ended up backing into the station tower wall and being pressed against it. Before Roxas could do anything, the red-head inched closer till their noses were nearly brushing. "I should warn you… I'm impatient too," he whispered, that lustful gleam back in his eyes.

"Wha-?" Roxas started but got cut off as the red-head's lips pressed to his own. The shorter boy stiffened, struggling when the others' lips moved against his own but felt himself melt when the red-head's tongue thrust inside his mouth and Axel kissed him forcefully. "Axel… I don't even know you," the blonde panted.

"That can be easily changed," Axel whispered, lustfully, just before he kissed him again, more deeply this time. Roxas shuddered, moaning into the red-head's mouth then kissed back.

The red-head pulled back, laughing lightly. "I knew you liked me too," he whispered.

"Shut up," the blonde whispered back, pulling the red-head back toward him and into another heated kiss.

--

Everything was perfect, Roxas thought, very pleased, as the most perfect red-head in the entire world gripped his hand.

They'd spent three wonderful years together, and after getting engaged and lots of planning by a certain perfectionist with honey hair, vows and rings had been exchanged. Everything had gone according to plan, just the way Roxas had wanted. As soon as Axel stopped driving, they'd arrived at their reception, and it was over, he was set to spend the rest of his life with the one he loved.

The blonde smiled as the car came to a stop, and Axel went around to his side and opened the door for him, just before the two walked inside, hand in hand. Roxas was fully content until they went inside and he'd looked around, stopping dead in his tracks.

There, right next to their cake and guest book, were pictures of Roxas and Axel's first encounter. Roxas turned, enraged, and seeing a soon-to-be-dead-best-friend smirking at him.

"_HAYNER!" _Roxas half yelled, half seethed, tone dangerous and moving to attack the blonde. He stopped when Axel laughed. "This isn't funny!" Roxas yelled at the red-head, rounding on him, "My parents are coming. Worse yet, my _grandparents _are coming!"

Axel smiled at his love, pulling Roxas into a hug, kissing him slowly to calm him down. "Are you ashamed of how we met?" he asked.

"No but-" Roxas started, getting cut off when Axel kissed him again.

"Then relax, everything will be okay."

The honey-haired blonde frowned up at the red-head. "Fine, but if my parents or grandparents die from shock, I'm blaming you."

Axel laughed again. "Yes, my love," he said gently, pulling Roxas closer and kissing him again. Roxas smiled, kissing him back.

Though he'd never admit it, after he'd gotten over the shock of seeing it (and that his décor was ruined), he was somewhat happy about Hayner's 'surprise'. And he considered himself very lucky to have a best friend like him.

--

-End-

A/N: You've no idea how incredibly excited I am right now :'D. Goal has been met! my 20th fanfic for my 20th birthday (: (which's why it's birthday centric)

Roxas' a bit like me with thelolperfectionism, and his friends are like my friends. I do love them so, though, and wouldn't change a thing about them.

Also, I know that it didn't take long for Roxas to melt for Axel. I'm aware of this. It's _supposed _to be that way. I didn't really want another chapter story, or for this be incredibly long.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it (:

Review to let me know how I did? I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
